pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora's Debut Live
Idol: Aurora Miyazaki Stage: Fairy Dream Stage Song: Garden of Glass Coord: Pure White Wings Coord Cyalume: Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord Coord Change Start! Meganee: Wow! The coord is so elegant and the white matches the gold well! Aurora: Pure White Wings Coord! Romaji = Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro... Akogare o kataru me ga Tooku o sagashi teru toki Sabishiku naru Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to Dare mo inai dare mo iranai Sotto kowaresou ni sakitai Himitsu no buranko Anata to yurenagara ima Tada yasashiku mitsume au no Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa Lonely... Michitarita Lonely... Tojikometai kokoro o Doko ni mo ikanai you ni Sabishii no yo Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou-tachi wa Sasoinagara sasowareteru Yubi de kowaresou na habataki Naisho no Romansu Anata o kanjitai no ni Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni Naze... Kurushiku naru no? Making Drama Switch On! Maze of Lilies! Cyalume Change! Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku Kami o naderu sono te ga suki motto... Naisho no Romansu Anata o kanjitai no ni Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni Naze... Kurushiku naru no? Himitsu no buranko Anata to yurenagara ima Tada yasashiku mitsume au no Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa Lonely... Michitarita Lonely... Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro... |-| English = A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies... When your eyes filled with longing Are searching far away I feel such loneliness And want to tell you I'm right here Ah! Just the two of us, to the Garden of Glass There's no one else; we don't need anyone else I want to bloom softly as if I'm about to break On our secret swing Swinging with you now Just gazing at each other softly A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is Lonely... contented and lonely... So that your heart that I wish to capture Won't go anywhere Please stay here with me forever It's lonely Ah! In the maze of dreams, the glass butterflies While tempting me, they're being tempted I'll flap my fingers, as though they're about to break Our secret romance And even though I want to feel you All we can do is painfully gaze at each other The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love Why do they have to be so painful? We'll fall asleep in our Flower Garden I love your hand as it strokes my hair; more... Our secret romance And even though I want to feel you All we can do is painfully gaze at each other The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love Why do they have to be so painful? On our secret swing Swinging with you now Just gazing at each other softly A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is Lonely... contented and lonely... A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies... Category:Rinne9274 Category:Aurora's Shows Category:Shows Category:Solo Live Category:Live Category:Debut Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo